Jungle Trolls
}} Jungle trolls also come from another world. Hidden in the Dragon Gate Network, they crossed over to escape cataclysm. They helped the orcs fend off a Pelagasiri Elf raid. After that, three of their tribes -- The Risen Boulder tribe, the Hidden Arrow tribe, and the Eternal Mountain caste -- were inducted into the Horde. Trolls (aka trollkind) are a diverse sapient race in Lemurias and can be found in every part of the world. They average seven feet in height and two hundred pounds in weight. Two exceptions to this are the Rhonache and the Voyambi, who tend to be somewhat larger than their kindred. As with other races, there are also scattered trolls who far exceed the normal size range. For further discussion of these outliers, consult the below section on these so-called "monstrous" trolls. There are several races of troll. Many trolls have no loyalty except amongst their own tribes, with the exception of the Risen Boulder tribe, Hidden Arrow tribe, and the Eternal Mountain caste, the former two being part of the Horde, while the latter being allies of them. Description Trolls are often tall, lanky, and muscular. They have both elven and orcish characteristics with their fierce fangs and long ears. Their long arms, strong legs and quick reflexes make them adept hunters. Trolls have only two fingers and a thumb on their hands, and they have only two toes on each foot. Some trolls have a toenail on their heels. Trolls do not wear standard shoes or boots due to their unusual foot shape and comfort in wading barefooted within different terrains. The forest trolls' bodies can support plant life to a limited extent due to a mutation that took place many millennia ago. A thin layer of moss will inevitably grow on the skin of a forest troll shortly after they are born, giving them their characteristic green coloring. Their moss-like skin color ranges from light green to blue and purple. However, the jungle trolls' bodies are covered in a short, soft fur which cause the trolls to appear purple or gray. Although enough physical damage will kill them, trolls can regenerate lost limbs and heal grievous physical injuries at an accelerated rate, giving them a large advantage in battle. Trolls are so well known for their regenerative abilities that alchemical mixtures, which induce regeneration in other races, are referred to as "troll's blood potions," despite not actually containing any troll blood. Militant tribes of trolls are efficient killers and have a strong lust for blood. Some may still cling to their heritage of cannibalism and voodoo. Trolls have characteristic ways of speaking depending on the tribe they come from. Most of the time, people encountering the hidden arrow tribe often speak in accents that resemble those of Jamaicans. They use words like "yo" (a greeting), and "mon" (man). The Eternal Mountain caste, in respect, speak an accent that resembles the King's English. They may greet with "Salutations." And "How are you today, my good fellow?" Society Troll hostility Trolls are very isolated beings. Most trolls, excluding a few tribes (one such being the Risen Boulder tribe), don't speak any of the common languages. Wild jungle trolls and coastal trolls are territorial and hostile toward trolls of other tribes. They are highly tribally spiritual. The center of a tribe's spirit is the tribe's priest or superior hunter. Other than tribes such as the Risen Boulder, Hidden Arrow, and the Eternal Mountain Caste, most trolls will attack outsiders on sight, even trolls of other tribes. Uncivilized trolls live all across Asia and Lybia. Trolls are highly aggressive, and have been known to give Alexander's army a terrible time. However, the military genius pushed most of the trolls he encountered further north. Languages Most trolls speak Trollan and Common as their primary languages. However, due to their isolation, some trolls have forgotten Trollan and use Aklo as their primary language instead. Hidden Arrow, Risen Boulder, and Eternal Mountain Caste trolls, having been somewhat assimilated into orcish culture, also speak Orcish. Cannibalism and Voudon Cannibalism is a relatively common troll practice. Several specific troll tribes have been confirmed as cannibalistic, including the Rhoanachi and Voyambi tribes. All of the currently known tribes of ice trolls practice cannibalism. Sand trolls, forest trolls, dark trolls, and jungle trolls are also frequently cannibalistic. Notable exceptions include the Hidden Arrow and Eternal Mountain Caste tribes. The Hidden Arrow tribe practiced cannibalism until they joined forces with the Horde, who forbade the practice. Not all trolls practice Voudon, but it is as widespread as cannibalism. Little is known about the emergence of Voudon among the trolls, for most tribes that possess such knowledge are unwilling to share it with outsiders. Dire trolls A small number of trolls are strikingly larger and more heavily muscled than the rest of their brethren. Dire trolls do not have a racial distinction from the rest of the troll race. A variety of reasons might be behind this unusual size and musculature. For example, these trolls might have been altered alchemically or magically (see troll berserker). They might also simply have evolved to be larger than average. These large trolls are not regarded as monstrous by other trolls. 7 They are called dire trolls. Mummification Displayed in many troll tribes, the trolls practice mummification. In all cases seen so far, the trolls have had the power to reanimate their dead. The Sandfury and Amani are such tribes. Other races can also reanimate deceased and mummified trolls. This can be seen in Khem and other such places that practice mummification. Relations Within the Horde Within the Horde, there are three major tribes. These include the Risen Boulder tribe, the Hidden Arrow tribe, and the Eternal Mountain Caste. Of the three: they were inducted into the horde after the Battle of the Bloody Snows. Now assimilated into Orcish Culture, these three have given up on cannibalism as a way of life. They also have become accomplished magic users, fighters, and archers and also shamans, clerics, and druids. Without the Horde The tribes without are often hostile to other races and live isolated from Lemurias' humans. They will attack most any other interloper into their territory. Captured sapients are often used as food (cannibalism). They also practice mummification and for those tribes deeper in the jungles and snows; cremation. Philosophy Among the trolls of the Horde, two philosophies hold equal sway. One focusing on strict loyalty with the horde and their customs, and the other keeping very close ties with their traditional religious and arcane practices. Live in the Future The trolls who were present during the Battle of Bloody Snows saw the reverence of the nature spirits that Shamanism presented and joined the orcs. The orcs' spirituality and strength intrigued them, and the trolls decided that the orcs' shamanistic teachings held merit. These trolls see shamanism as a way to improve their race. They choose to live in the future. They enjoy their alliance with the Horde and support their new allies by revering what they revere. Female trolls hold no place in regular troll society. Male trolls consider them mates, nothing more — though they honor female trolls who prove themselves in battle. Tauren (and orcs, due to a recent decree from Thrall) value their females as more than mates, and allow them to rise to positions of power. Female trolls find this concept interesting, and some choose to live in the future because they sense it affords them greater opportunities than standard troll culture. Making a choice and implementing that choice are two different things, though. The trolls who try to live in the future struggle to reconcile their old habits with these new ways. Some come closer to the target than others, but what marks these trolls is their willingness to try. Trolls who live in the future pursue the paths related to orcish culture such as Shamanism and Arcane study. Honor the past The trolls were in big trouble, and then the orcs saved them during the Battle of Bloody Snows. The three tribes swore loyalty to the Leopard and joined the Horde, but some still cling to the old ways. The trolls value their elaborate, structured culture, but they know the Horde does not approve their alien rituals and customs. These trolls decided to do what it takes. They maintain the façade of embracing orc persisted shamanism and civility in their religious practices, but many still practice traditional savage voodoo traditions in secret, or lessen their savage practices, easing tension with non trolls. The trolls who have not entirely discarded their tie to voodoo don’t see themselves as betraying their Horde allies. They serve the warchief with utter loyalty, but remain pragmatic. Should the Horde fail the trolls, they have their ancestral faith to fall back on. Trolls who do what it takes also favor the witch doctor archetype, juju oracle mystery, or are mediums; but carefully avoid the darker aspects of the calling (at least when other races are watching). Loa Main Article, the Loa. The troll tribes, although never referenced to or talked about, still worship many of the same Loa that they did when part of the Gurubashi empire.5 They also worship Bwonsamdi, the guardian of the dead. The Hidden Arrow tribe still has an oracle (or few) to guide them. Some of these are juju oracles but most are still ancestor oracles. Others are witch doctors, and still others are witches or mediums. Adventurers Most trolls who adventure leave their villages and cities to experience the world around them. They don't do such a thing on a whim, as troll adventurers are rare. Names Racial Traits Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Troll) (12 RP) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence: '''Trolls are nimble, quick, and dextrous; but their culture does not apply to much mental stimulation. (0 RP) * '''Speed: '''Trolls can move at 30 ft. per round with their gait. * '''Fast Healing (Ex): Jungle trolls regain 1 hit point each round. Except for where noted here, fast healing is just like natural healing. Fast healing does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation, except it does it allow troll to regrow lost body parts (the head is an exception). Fast healing continues to function (even at negative hit points) until a troll dies, at which point the effects of fast healing immediately end. ('''6 RP) * '''Warm Forest Bond: '''Jungle trolls have a bond to jungles and tropical rainforests, allowing them to have a +2 AC bonus while in jungles or rainforests. (2 RP) * '''Low-Light Vision: Jungle trolls can see twice as far as humans in starlight, moonlight, torchlight and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. (1 RP) * Weapon Familiarity: Jungle trolls are skilled hunters and are particularly fond of the javelin and the throwing axe. The trolls are proficient with those weapons. (1 RP) * Survivalists: The trolls are good survivors in the wilderness and are nimble with jumping and tumbling. trolls gain a +2 bonus to Survival and Acrobatics checks. (1 RP) * Language: '''Trolls start with Trollan and Orcish. In addition, trolls with high Intelligence scores can learn how to speak Gnoll, Aklo, Draconic, Infernal, Common (Hellenic), Elvish, and Sylvan. Alternate Racial Traits '''Arcane Focus: '''Some troll families within a certain clan (the Eternal Mountain caste) have a history of producing children that has grown up around Arcane Magic. Thus a troll with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. Replaces the Weapon Familiarity trait. '''Coldlands Bond: Some trolls are happy in wintery lands. Incidentally, their body fur is light blue to gray. They gain a +2 AC circumstance bonus while in tundra or taiga. Replaces the Warm Forest Bond trait. Dreamspeaker: '''Some trolls have the ability to read and interpret dreams. These trolls gain a +1 bonus to the saving throw DCs of spells of the divination school and spells that produce sleep effects that they cast. In addition, these trolls with a Charisma score of 15 or higher may use ''dream ''once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the user's character level). This replaces both the Survivalist and Weapon Familiarity traits. '''Gregariousness: '''Some trolls are so laid back that they are accomodating with whomever they talk to. When these trolls successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty on attempts to resist any of the member's Charisma-based skills for the next 24 hours. Replaces the Survivalist trait. '''Hatred (1 RP): Some trolls cannot forget their past. Choose two subtypes of humanoids or outsiders or one creature type other than humanoid or outsider. These trolls gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against creatures of these subtypes or this type. This replaces the Weapon Familiarity trait. Sociable Trolls: '''Some trolls have a knack for people and are down right sociable to people. When trolls attempt to change a creature's attitude with a Diplomacy check and fail by 5 or more, they can try to influence the creature a second time even if 24 hours have not passed. Replaces the Survivalist trait. '''Woodland Bond: Some trolls are happy in the woodlands. Incidentally, their body becomes covered in moss while they spend time in the woodlands, and no one knows why yet. They gain a +2 AC circumstance bonus while in temperate rain forests. Replaces the Warm Forest Bond trait. Subrace Options Forest Troll: These trolls are explained in the "Forest Troll" section of this chapter. Essentially a troll that lives in the woodlands with moss growing all over their bodies. Combine the Woodland Bond and Hatred traits to create a Forest troll. Winterland Troll: A troll of the Winterlands are characterized by their light blue or grey skin. You combine the Dreamspeaker and Coldlands Bond traits to create a Winterland troll. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice World of Warcraft: the Roleplaying Game.© '''2005 by Blizzard Entertainment. '''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. References All content added except for the first Paragraph is licensed by the Wiki as CC-BY-SA. Creative Commons 3.0 License. Except for the images. Category:Humanoids Category:Trolls Category:Horde Category:The Orcs of Kara'Kar Category:The Advanced Race Guide Category:World of Warcraft RPG Category:Members of the Orcish Horde Category:Racial Traits Category:RPGs from 2005 Category:Pathfinder Supplements from 2012 Category:Humanoid